In conventional telecommunication signaling systems, signaling points are connected via dedicated wireline TDM signaling links. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional telecommunications signaling system in which signaling points are interconnected via wireline TDM signaling links. In FIG. 1, a pair of signal transfer points 100 are connected to service switching points 102 and a service control point 104 via TDM signaling links 106. Signal links 106 are bi-directional communications facilities used to send signaling messages to and receive signaling messages from other nodes in the network. Examples of such signaling messages include ISUP messages, TCAP messages, MAP messages, and IP telephony signaling messages. It is the responsibility of the signaling links to provide reliable, on-time delivery of such messages.
Due to the reliability and timing requirements of conventional signaling links, wireline links have conventionally been utilized. While wireline signaling links are extremely reliable, they are not always available. For example, in some instances it may be desirable to set up a temporary telecommunications signaling network in a remote area in which wireline signaling links are not available. Examples of situations where this might be desirable include military applications in which signaling points may be required to be mobile, new construction applications in which temporary networks are set up until wireline facilities can be constructed, natural disaster and weather-related applications in which temporary networks can be set up when wireline signaling are damaged, and remote area applications in which construction of wireline TDM links is not feasible. Because conventional signal transfer points only use wireline signaling links, setting up such temporary, remote area or mobile networks has not previously been possible.
Accordingly, there exists a long felt need for methods and systems for providing signal transfer points with wireless signaling link interfaces.